


Your Natural State

by swinggal138



Series: Anne and Loki [2]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Memory Loss, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reunites with the true love of his life but she doesn't remember him. Can he help her love him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other story "I am the Doctor and You Are Burdened With Glorious Purpose"

Anne sat at her desk at the travel agency, looking at random stuff on the internet and being bored out of her mind. She had thought summer was the worst time but apparently not. It had been days since someone came in, the snow driving people inside. She assumed it would pick up a bit with the approaching holiday, but for now, she struggled to even stay awake. Then, the door opened and a man dressed in a nice suit entered, striped scarf hanging around his neck. He had longer black hair, perfectly styled, and he walked with an air of confidence and power. Without saying a word to anyone else, he approached Anne’s desk. His green eyes pierced her own as he sat down. There was something familiar about him but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Excuse me,” he said, “I was hoping you could help me with a trip I’m taking.”   
“Of course. I’m Anne,” she said, introducing herself to her new client.  
“Lo...Lawrence”  
“Nice to meet you, Lawrence. Where are travelling to?”

. . .   
She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her red hair fell down around her shoulders, contrasting well against the elegant purple dress she wore. He thought she maybe even looked better in purple than in emerald. She wore black-framed glasses that complemented her face nicely and made her look intelligent, which he knew she was. His search for her had taken months and it finally ended with him bribing Heimdall to look for her and tell him her location. But the Asgardian prince knew his job was only half done; he had to make her remember him and that would be no easy task.

. . .

“So where are you headed?”  
“All over Europe. It is going to be a long trip and could take awhile to plan. I hope you have the time.”   
“Of course...so where would you like to start?”  
“Well I’m not entirely sure since I have not spent a lot of time there. I was in Stuttgart once but it’s a place to which I prefer not to return,” he said with a smirk.  
“Is there a place you would recommend personally?” he asked.  
“Well, I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.”  
“Then we’ll start in Paris.”  
They spent the next few hours planning and looking at things to do and see. Anne noticed that Lawrence seemed drawn to palaces and castles; she made notes to look those up for the other places he was going. She also noticed that he was always staring at her it seemed, a slight smile on his face. And it was hard to deny that his very presence was mesmerizing. Eventually, it was time for the agency to close so Lawrence and Anne wrapped up their planning for the day. He rose to leave, with a promise to return tomorrow. Upon leaving, his eyes captured hers and he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Then he strode out.  
Anne’s co-worker approached her, a question in her eyes.  
“Did you know that man?”  
“No, he’s just a new client. Why?”  
“Well, he sure seemed to know you.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The way he went directly to your desk. The way he stared at you, smiled at you.”  
“Well that must just be coincidence. I have never see him before.”  
“If you say so.”

. . .

As Loki strode out of the office, he was a mess of emotions. First of all, he was quite happy after spending hours with Anne; just talking with her, seeing her smile again, brought him so much joy. But he was also impatient and desirous. For months, both while he was imprisoned and while he searched for her, it was memories that kept him going. He played over and over in his mind the feeling of her fingers in his hair, the rise and fall of her chest as he wept on her, the way her lips tasted when she first kissed him, even the image of her beneath him as he maliciously held her in place, intent on punishing her for invading his chambers. This last memory struck at his heart and for a moment he was grateful she did not remember the pain he caused her.  
And over those months, as he played through those memories, he imagined his reunion with her. As foolish as the hope had been, and he did indeed know it to be foolish, he imgained that just the sight of him would make her remember; that her heart would still know him. But it could never be that simple.  
When he first saw her today, his only desire had been to take her in his arms, kiss her beautiful lips, and carry her to his chambers in Asgard where he would show her how much he loved her and would mark her as his forever. But the lack of recognition in her eyes prevented him from doing so and brought back the harbored resentment towards his brother, who had once again managed to take what he loved. But this time he would not let go so easy. He would somehow win her heart again...and her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki came in the next day, he already found himself quite excited to see Anne again. As he approached her desk, he found that her back was to him and she was bending over to pick something up. Dressed in a black sweater and black pencil skirt, the act of bending over perfectly accentuated the curve of her backside and Loki would be lying if he said he didn’t take a moment to appreciate it; it was one view he never had the pleasure of seeing during her short stay in Asgard. But it was when she turned around that he found himself speechless. Beneath her black sweater, she wore an emerald top that was tight in all the right places; she wore matching emerald heels and emerald studs glittered in her ears. Anne smiled at him and offered him a seat. Finally getting his motor skills back, Loke sat down but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was definitely going to have a hard time focusing on the trip planning today.

. . .

She had to admit he startled her when she turned and he was standing at her desk. But what caught her more off guard was the way he was looking at her. Anne had been checked out before, especially in her green top, but there was something different about the way he was staring at her, eyes glancing over her body. It was a look of both love and lust; as if he thought she was the most exquisite creature he had ever layed eyes on and he planned to take her somewhere private to prove that to her.  
Anne smiled awkwardly at him as he took a seat. They continued planning as before but his gaze never left her, a smile playing across his lips. He didn’t spend as much time in the office as before but he promised to come back the next day. As he was about to leave, Lawrence turned to her and said,  
“If it’s not too forward to say, green becomes you quite well.”  
Then he vanished out the door, leaving Anne blushing and her co-workers staring at her with questioning eyebrows.

. . .

He had stayed as long as he could but, as much as he enjoyed Anne’s company, Loki was being driven crazy at the sight of her in green. All during the planning, his mind kept flashing to memories and fantasties of her. It took all his strength not to go behind the desk, throw her on it, and show her how much he loved and desired her. As he lay in his bed that night, he resolved that he would make her remember soon; he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two weeks, Lawrence and Anne worked on planning his extensive trip through Europe. He came in almost every day and Anne found herself missing him on the days he didn’t show. There was still something familiar about him. His very presence was intoxicating and she already felt quite attached to him, as if her heart knew a secret her mind wasn’t in on.

. . .

One day, Loki walked into the office to find it busier than he had ever seen before. Anne was rushing around, looking quite frazzled. She saw him and came over to him.  
“Lawrence, I’m so sorry. It is super busy today because the approaching holiday. Plus, our only cashier called in sick and one of our travel agents is on vacation. It could be a long wait until I can help you.”  
“That’s quite alright,” he said, removing a book from his briefcase and taking a seat.  
He pretended to read but really he was watching Anne. She was charming, the way she floated around the office, helping customers, smiling at everyone, and every now and then, sending a glance his way. Around one, things had calmed a bit and Loki overheard Anne say to her co-worker,  
“I am never going to be able to get out and grab lunch. Plus, I left what I packed at home.”  
An idea struck Loki; he placed the book back in his case and walked out the door.

. . .

Anne glanced over to steal another look at Lawrence; there was something so sexy about a man reading. Sadly, she found his chair vacant. She didn’t blame him; he had already been waiting a long time. So she continued running around the office, ringing up travel items and making reservations. She was just sitting down with a new client when she felt someone slip behind her desk. A sandwich and cup of coffee were set down next to her and Anne turned her head, surprised to see Lawrence behind her, smiling down at her. She gave him a look of gratitude and mouthed the words Thank you. He simply nodded and resumed his seat once again, taking the book out of his briefcase.

. . .

Eventually, the crowd died down and Anne gestured to Loki to sit down.   
“Thank you so much for the sandwich. I really appreciate it. And the coffee is delicious. Not sure how you knew I like cinnamon in my coffee but thank you.”  
“You are most welcome.”  
“I noticed you reading. What book is it?”  
“Peter Pan and Wendy.”  
“That’s my favorite book!”  
Loki was somewhat dismayed by this. The book was brought quite intentionally. He had seen her reading it in Asgard and through his discussions with her there, he knew words held great power for her; he was hoping the book would trigger her memory. However, if it was her favorite, Loki knew she would have many memories associated with it.  
“Yes, it’s an excellent tale,” he said, “but I always find it quite tragic how Peter never remembers Wendy. She loves him so much but she can’t do anything about his memory.”  
He tried to hide the sorrow in his voice but gazed at her, willing her to remember.  
“I guess I never thought of it that way,” Anne mused.  
Loki just smiled at her and they continued with their planning; he would just have to try something else tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Loki walked into the office, two steaming cups of Asgardian coffee in hand, another attempt to spark Anne’s memory. However, there was someone already sitting at her desk so he took a seat in the lobby chairs and patiently waited. Suddenly, the gentleman stood up, clearly upset. He slammed his hands down on her desk and she cowered back as he began yelling at her.  
“You worthless person! Why would they even hire someone as incompetent as you?! You can’t even do your job right; they shouldn’t hire such second-rate people like you here, you stupid bitch!”  
At this, Loki rose from his chair, calmly set the coffee down on the side table, and walked over to the gentleman, who was at least half a foot shorter than him. He towered over him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in the vice grip only capable of a god. The man, startled, looked at the powerful man hovering over him.  
“Sir, that is no way to talk to a lady, especially one just trying to help you. Now, I suggest that you apologize to her right now, before I do something that will make you beg for her forgiveness.”  
These last words were punctuated by Loki tightening his grip on the man’s shoulder. Knowing he could do nothing, the man mumbled an apology and walked towards the door, Loki following close behind, making sure the man was actually leaving. He followed him all the way down to the parking lot, glaring at him as he got in his car and sped off, a look of pure terror in his eyes.  
When he finally returned to the office, he found Anne’s desk empty and turned a questioning eye to her co-worker, who wasn’t present for the altercation.  
“I think she ran to the bathroom. She seemed upset. What happened?”  
Loki didn’t take time to answer her question, but vanished in search of Anne. He found her in a back hallway, trying to compose herself and hold back tears. Loki approached her quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him with moist eyes.  
“Thank you for doing that,” she sniffed. “You didn’t have to.”  
“No one should ever talk to you that way,” he responded, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, “Are you okay?”  
She nodded slowly but couldn’t stop the tear that found its way down her cheek. Loki’s own heart shattered as that tear fell and, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his chest and running his fingers through her hair as she finally let go and sobbed into him. After a few moments, she was finally able to compose herself and pulled away from him.  
“Sorry. I usually keep it together better than that; I am being incredibly unprofessional. I’m sorry. I guess I just feel comfortable around you. I’m good now. Promise. Sorry.”  
A final, stray tear made its way down her face and Loki reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.  
“It’s perfectly alright. I am glad you feel comfortable around me,” he said, using his hand to raise her eyes to his face, resisting his overwhelming urge to kiss her right then and there, “I brought you coffee. Shall we go back in and drink it?”  
Anne nodded slowly and they made their way back into the office. Loki grabbed the two coffees on the table as she re-arranged her desk, magically reheating them in his hands. She gratefully took the coffee from his hand, taking a sip.  
“Wow! This is incredible coffee. Thank you...for everything.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Now, where were we in the planning?”  
“How about we break from the planning today?”  
Anne looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.  
“Well, we have spent so much time together and I barely know anything about you. Tell me about yourself...about your family.”  
Loki looked at her encouragingly, hoping that this repetition of their Asgardian ritual might spark a memory.

. . .

Anne had never considered herself a very open person; she was generally reserved, patient, and hardly ever let her true emotions show. Yet today, she had not only acted incredibly unprofessional by sobbing into the chest of a client but then opened up to him about her entire family history, about her feelings of sibling jealousy, constantly feeling like a disappointment, all of it. What had come over her? Maybe she was just upset by the encounter that morning. But she knew there was more to it; there was something about Lawrence. She couldn’t deny any longer that she was falling for him but even that wasn’t completely it. There was just something about him that made her comfortable and allowed her to open up to him; as if he already truly understood her.  
She talked to him almost the entire rest of the day about her family and everything. Finally, the agency was closing and he had to leave. Anne tried to ignore the slight look of disappointment in his eyes, telling herself she was only imagining it. She packed her stuff and Lawrence offered to walk her to her car. Gratefully, Anne accepted, happy for just a few more moments with him.  
They got to the car and Lawrence opened the door for her.  
“Thank you again for everything today. I really do appreciate it.”  
“You are more than welcome,” Lawrence smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek hesitantly, and then walking off, seeming to just vanish.  
Anne got into her car, smiling, already looking forward to seeing him the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

That following Friday, Loki found himself at a local downtown club. Quite honestly, it was the last place he ever wanted to be but Anne had mentioned that day that she would be here tonight with some friends and it bothered him; he wanted to make sure she was safe at such a place. So, he went to the club, standing in view of the front door, waiting for her to show. When she finally did, he physically couldn’t move, so stunned at the sight of her. Until this point, he had only seen her in her professional clothes and they did not do her justice. Once again, Anne was dressed in the tight green top he loved so much, but this time she wore a black, leather mini skirt and emerald green stilletos; she looked so breathtakingly sensual he could barely control himself. Yet he knew he needed to stay out of sight. Anne walked in with her friends, got a drink, and went to sit at a booth. After a drink or two, her friends finally convinced her to come out on the dance floor. She took one last sip of her drink and moved to the floor with them. Loki was mesmerized as he watched her gyrate to the repetitive music with her friends. What he didn’t notice was the two boys who had also been watching her all night and snuck up to slip something into her drink.   
After an hour or so, Anne looked tired and decided to leave. Loki watched as she made her way out the front door, having driven separate from her friends. She seemed unsteady but he could tell she wasn’t drunk; something was off. She seemed almost sick, like she would collapse at any moment. He moved closer but still kept out of sight, unsure what to do. As she approached her car, he watched two boys approach her, automatically beginning to touch her, grope her, attempt to kiss her, making lewd comments about what they were going to do to her. That was all it took.   
With a wave of his hand, Loki stood in his full Asgardian armor, scepter in hand. Emerging from the shadows, he wasted no time thrusting the end of the spear into each of their chests before using it to blast their bodies to oblivion, leaving no trace of them ever having been there. Anne turned slowly to him, a dazed and confused look on her face.  
“Lawrence?” she asked, before collaping into a heap on the pavement.  
Instantly, Loki dropped his scepter and ran to her side. Her breathing was labored and blotches broke out all over her skin; she definitely wasn’t drunk. Without a second thought, Loki picked her up in his arms.  
“Heimdall!” He screamed, “Open the Bifröst! Now! Please!”  
Within a moment, Loki was transported back to Asgard, Anne still unconcious in his arms. He ran up to the enterance of the palace, not even giving the guards a second glance as he blazed past.   
“Thor! Brother!”   
Thor appeared from a side hall, guards approaching Loki from the back. Thor took one look at the girl in his arms,  
“Is she okay? What happened?”  
“I’m not sure. She was at a Midgardian club with her friends. When she left, she seemed unsteady and then she just collapsed. Her breathing is very labored. Please, brother, help me. I cannot lose her.”  
“We are in luck. The Doctor is here. Perhaps he can help,” Thor said, signaling his guards to retrieve the Doctor, who soon came running in, taking one look at Anne and rushing to her side.  
“Oh dear. What’s the matter with her?” he said, pulling a small device out of his pocket and running it over her body, the device emitting a small light and sonic noise. He looked at it quickly, assessing what was wrong.  
“Oh my. She’s dying, a severe allergic reaction of some kind. Quick, find a bed to lay her on. I think I can save her.”  
They brought Anne into one of the side rooms of the palace, laying her on the bed. The Doctor sent them away as he began collecting items and summoning guards to bring him things. Loki and Thor went back into the hall, Loki collapsing against a side wall, his head burying in his hands. Thor knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern on his face.  
“The Doctor will help her brother. You haven’t lost her.”  
Loki didn’t respond for a moment, but soon raised his head to Thor, tears threatening to spill over.  
“She still doesn’t even remember me. Even if she comes out of this alive, she still has no idea who I am anymore and she certainly doesn’t love me anymore. And I am out of ways to help her remember. So yes, I have lost her.”  
“I am so sorry brother. When I ordered her memory erased, I had no idea. I swear to you that.”   
Loki’s eyes blazed ice blue for a moment, pulling away from Thor.  
“It’s just yet another thing you have taken away from me to destroy my chance at happiness.”  
But there was no true hate or venom in his words as there usually was; his only concern was for Anne. A few moments later, the Doctor emerged.  
“She’s going to be fine,” he assured, “I was able to remove all the poison from her stomach and thus stop the allergic reaction.”  
“You said she was at a club tonight brother?”  
“Yes, she seemed odd when she left but not drunk. Then these two men attacked her and...” his voice trailed off.  
“Well...my suspicion is that those men put something in her drink without her knowledge and she had an allergic reaction to whatever it was. It’s a good thing you were there. She should be fine now, although I have given her a concoction that should leave her unconscious for a few days so we can make sure it is truly out of her system. I must ask you, does she remember this place?”  
Loki slowly shook his head and Thor gave the Doctor a look that said he should drop it and Thor would explain later.  
“Well, you can go in with her. I except it would be best for someone to stay by her side, make sure she is okay.”  
Loki left the two behind in the hall, making his way through the door and to Anne’s bedside. She seemed to be resting peacefully now, the Doctor having changed her into something more comfortable and placing her under the covers. He took her small hand in his, a tear sliding down his cheek, just wishing her to be okay even if she still would never remember him.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next three days, Loki never left her side, having food brought to him, but he barely touching it anyway. Sometimes in her sleep, Anne had nightmares, tossing, turning, sometimes crying and screaming. The first time it happened, he crawled into the bed with her, taking her shaking body in his arms. He had the ability to enter her dreams and when he did, he saw she was dreaming of the men who had attacked her; once again, he fought them off but later realized that he didn’t know how him appearing in her dreams would affect the memory issue so he didn’t do it again. Rather, he tried to content himself with just holding her, stroking her hair, and whispering in her ear that she was okay and that he was there, that he would never leave her. Once, when she screamed, Thor and the Doctor came rushing in, but found her safe in Loki’s arms; they didn’t investigate her screams after that.  
On the third night, Loki had fallen asleep with her in his arms but he awoke when he felt her shifting beside him. It was different this time, purposeful. He lifted his head and saw that her eyes were open, wide with confusion mixed with terror. Now this was something he hadn’t yet considered, what he would tell her when she woke up. He pulled away from her as she shot out of the bed.  
“What? Where am I? What happened? Lawrence?!”  
He searched for words as she began to full-on panic and look towards the door with the realization that he was between it and her.  
“What is going on? Did you kidnap me or something? Drug me? What?!”  
“No...I...let me explain!”  
“I trusted you! What?! Why?!”  
She collapsed, sitting on the side of the bed in defeat, beginning to sob at this point. Loki reached his hand over to put it on her shoulder but she jerked away from him, fear and hate in her eyes. This was the boiling point for him; she had never shown him either emotion before, even when he had struck her during her time in Asgard. He stood up abruptly, frustration and anger seeping through him.  
“I...” he growled, searching for words, “I just...”  
“You just what?” she choked out, anger seeping through her tears as she rose from the bed, still terrified.  
“I just wish you remembered!” he shouted, moving around the bed towards her.  
“Remembered what?!”  
“Remembered this!” he said, quickly closing the gap between them, taking her in his arms, and pressing his lips hard against hers, kissing her with every bit of passion, anger, and frustration that had been building inside him over the last few months spent without her. He pulled away from her, looking down at her briefly, before turning away from her, choking back the sob that formed in his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Panic filled her body, combining with anger as Lawrence closed the gap between them; she had no idea what he was going to do to her. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately, like no man ever had before. She didn’t have time to process or even respond before he pulled away again. Then her world began to spin. Memories, faces, conversations started flooding into her mind. The Doctor...Thor...Asgard...being returned to her normal life. And two more things...love and heartbreak. She was silent for a moment as she looked at the heaving back of the man facing away from her. Tentatively, she placed a hand softly on his back,   
“Loki?” she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

He spun around. She had said his name, he knew it. Unbelieving, he gazed down at her, questioning, his eyes begging her to say it again.  
“Loki!” she said, with confidence this time, “Oh Loki. It’s you, it’s really you. I didn’t...I didn’t think I would ever see you again. You were taken from me then my memories vanished. I don’t...I don’t even know. I just..”  
He halted her words right there, grabbing her in his arms again, kissing her even more passionately than before, his hands threading in her hair and drawing her close to him. This time, she returned the kiss, wrapping one hand behind his neck while the other grabbed his open shirt and pulled him closer, not able to be close enough to him. They finally broke apart and just stared at each other for a moment, arms still around each other. A tear rolled down Anne’s face as she started to realize just how much pain she had put him through these last few months.  
“Loki...I am so so sorry. I can’t imagine how hard this has been on you. I...I am so sorry it took me so long.”  
He ran his thumb along her cheek, brushing the tear away.  
“There is no need to apologize. I am just so glad I didn’t lose you forever.”   
He leaned down and planted another kiss on her lips, unable to get enough of her. Suddenly the door opened and Thor and the Doctor burst in. They slowly took in the scene before them, the full realization of what had happened slowly dawning on them. Anne looked over at them and smiled.  
“Thor! Doctor!”  
“Anne!” the Doctor shouted, rushing over to her and sweeping her into a gigantic hug, “I am so glad you are okay! And you remember!”  
“I do! Well, most of it. I admit, I am bit uncertain as to how I got here again because the last memory that I now have is me at the club.”  
“Well...I think I will let Loki explain that one to you,” he said, winking at Loki.  
“Lady Anne,” Thor said, “I am grateful to see you are okay and that you have received your memory back. But I do think it best you get back into bed and rest some more.”  
“Yes, rest is good.” the Doctor agreed, “We will leave you two in peace to get reacquainted. But I do mean it about the rest. Take it easy for a bit,” he said, smirking at Loki.  
“You have my word, Doctor. And thank you again. I owe you a debt I cannot repay.”  
Thor and the Doctor left the room, leaving Loki and Anne alone again. Loki leaned down and kissed her yet again before gently lifting her and placing her in the bed, crawling in next to her.   
“I do think the Doctor is right; you need more rest. I will explain everything tomorrow.”  
“Okay. You’re going to stay right? You won’t leave me?”  
“Never. I am right here,” he said, laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her, drawing her close. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, wanting never to stop. They kissed and cuddled and just held each other until they both fell asleep. There was so much more Loki wanted to do but he knew they would have plenty of time for that later.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Loki awoke first and went to fetch them both coffee while she slept. They drank their coffee as he took the time to explain exactly what had happened that brought her here again.   
“I can’t thank you enough. Even when I had no memory of you, you watched out for me. Thank you. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you, talking to me and such when I had no memory of you.”  
“It was difficult but I was also content to just spend time with you again.”  
“I have to ask...what made you realize kissing me would bring back my memory.”  
“Honestly, I had no idea. But I know that giving Peter a kiss worked for Wendy to bring back his memory. I just figured I would try with a real kiss instead of a thimble,” he said, smirking at her.

. . . 

When they finished their coffee, they went in search of the Doctor and Thor. After making all necessary arrangements with Thor and having Anne call from the TARDIS to quit her job, Loki and Anne headed back to his palace; it went without saying that Anne would be staying in Asgard with him.   
Once inside the palace, Loki swept Anne off her feet and carried her to his chambers, a wicked smile on his face. Anne had been given a completely clean bill of health that morning by the Doctor and Loki intended to make good use of that, not that she had any objections to this either.  
Loki set her down gently on the bed, crawling over her and gazing down at her beneath him. She smiled up at him, beaming ear to ear.  
“Anne, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Loki.”  
“Good...now...tell me Anne, who is your Master?” he whispered in her ear, nipping at her skin.  
“You are, Loki.”  
“Yes...and tell me...who is your King?” he growled, nipping at her neck.  
“You are, Loki,” she said breathlessly, her pulse racing.  
“Good...now, I intend to mark you, make you mine forever, just as I am yours,” he said, leaning in.  
“As you wish, my king,” she said, grinning, threading her fingers in his hair to draw him down for a passionate kiss.


End file.
